Eh? ah, sou
by Annie Yue
Summary: Sakura tiene un ligero problema: Ésta enloquecidamente enamorada de su profesor de matemática. Lo desea, lo idolatra y haría CUALQUIER cosa por él, así sea tener que bailar samidesnuda ante sus compañeros. Ella ganaría ese enfermizo juego de amor. IxS Nxh


**Es la primera vez que intento algo como esto. Me refiero a las escenas sexuales.**

**Pero no se! me divertí mucho haciéndolo! Un día escuche un fandub sobre una canción con este nombre y no pude evitar imaginarme la historia :D Tal vez no les guste el ItaxSaku, pero consideré que eran los mejores personajes para esta historia. (pensé en otros, pero no me convencieron :l )**

**Si deciden leerlo pese a las advertencias que he dado, les prometo que se VAN A DIVERTIR! es muy divertido, dulce y candente *o* **

**Ojala les guste! Dejaré la pagina de los fandub que escuché para imaginarme esta locura al final del fic ;)**

**Ciao Tutti! Los dejo Leer**

**P.D: Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen ni bla, bla bla... Ustedes son listos y ya conocen el final del cuento jajajaja CHAOOO! :D :D**

* * *

.

.

**"... ¿EH? AH, YA VEO..." **

.

.

.-.-.-.- ..._¿Qué cómo me siento cuando me llamas?, yo siento que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial... .-.-.-.-._

_._

_._

Me estaba volviendo loca. Lo sabía muy bien.

Por más que mi cerebro intentaba conectar las ideas y dejar que me concentrara, yo estaba ahí, como una total idiota mirándolo a _él. _

La profundidad de esos ojos negros, la forma recta de su mentón, las largas y espesas pestañas que se movían con enigma cada vez que parpadeaba, sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose cada vez que hablaba, para resumir: todo en él me encantaba.

Nunca estuvo en mis planes estar de esa forma, es más, la culpa de todo es meramente suya.

Yo no debí conocerlo.

Yo no quería jugar su juego.

… Y aún así me moría de deseo por tenerlo, por tocarlo y hacerlo gritar mi nombre.

Estaba cada día más enferma…

-Señorita Yamanaka, ¿Conoce usted la respuesta para éste ejercicio?

Su voz masculina, ronca y directa aceleró mi corazón de manera desmedida. Giré mi vista y por primera vez en toda esa clase me castigué a mi misma por sólo pensar en él, así que observé a mi compañera de puesto. Ino me miró afligida y en un susurro me pidió la respuesta del ejercicio, la cual yo desconocía por completo.

Para mí eso no tenía importancia.

- Ayúdame, por favor… - me murmuraba ella con la vista hacia la pizarra.

- ¿No sabe, señorita Yamanaka? – preguntó él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

¡Dios! Como deseaba oír mi nombre en esos finos labios. Estaba casi segura que si él lo decía, hasta se podría escuchar especial.

- Trece – le dije a la rubia a mi lado, con mi mejilla apoyada sobre mi mano, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Algo qué aportar, señorita _Haruno? _

Mis ojos se enterraron en los suyos apenas escuché lo que tanto deseaba. Sonreí con los labios torcidos y las mejillas teñidas, aunque claro, nadie nunca sabría la razón. Ni mis padres, ni mis amigos, y mucho menos él. Sería mi mejor secreto por mucho tiempo.

-No, _profesor_ _Uchiha, _lamentó haber hablado.

Pronunciar su apellido era la gloria máxima para mis cuerdas vocales. Me lo repetía mentalmente a cada minuto del día. Al despertar, al comer, al caminar, al escuchar música y hasta al dormir… si, por sobre todo en mis sueños.

-La respuesta es trece, profesor – dijo Ino cuando él dejó de mirarme. Fueron pocos segundos, pero los suficientes para hacer que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se juntara en la cara.

- ¿Lo calculó usted misma, señorita? – indagó él mientras apoyaba su ancha y fornida espalda contra la pared.

- Eh… pues, yo… - Ino estaba nerviosa. Ella, al igual que todos, sabía que era en vano intentar engañar al _profesor Uchiha, _él era demasiado listo para estos juegos infantiles.

- Fui yo profesor – alcé la voz provocando que todos en la sala de clases me miraran.

Mis compañeros me miraban asombrados – a excepción de uno que otro -, pero el profesor Uchiha estaba totalmente indiferente. Sus pozos negros me escrutaban con dureza, como si buscaran una mentira, pero aparte de eso no hubo otro gesto por su parte.

-Señorita Haruno – habló él, concentrando la atención de todos los alumnos – Si yo le pregunté a la señorita Yamanaka es por una razón. Que no se repita.

- Lo lamento, _profesor._

- Quiero que usted pase a la pizarra y le explique a sus compañeros el ejercicio que está escrito ahí.

- P-Pero… - comencé a tartamudear.

- ¿Pero qué? – aunque hablaba serenamente, yo no podía dejar de pensar en la opción de estar fastidiándolo. Lo que menos quería era que él se molestara conmigo.

- Nada… -me resigné. Me levanté de mi silla y caminé hasta al frente de la clase.

Él me estiró un plumón para desarrollar el problema de matemáticas, y yo al tomarlo aproveché para rozar su piel. Los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron por el contacto, y la satisfacción llenó mi alma. Nos miramos por un fragmento de segundo, pero me giré con rapidez hacia la pizarra.

Era una ecuación algebraica de una circunferencia circunscrita dentro de un cuadrado, la cual no requería ni medio minuto de mi tiempo ni el uso de dos de mis neuronas. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo el resto de los presentes.

-No sé hacerlo profesor, lo lamento… - me disculpé mientras le regresaba el plumón que me había entregado con el rostro apenado, aunque por dentro me partía de la risa sabiendo lo que iba a continuar.

- Es la tercera vez esta semana, _Sakura… _

Sonreí como estúpida cuando dijo mi nombre, mandando al carajo mi plan de verme como la niña "tonta y tímida". Sabía que él estaba al corriente de que yo sólo estaba jugando, pero era algo que ni yo misma podía dominar.

Era involuntario.

Era enfermizo.

… Era excitante.

-Perdón profesor, es que no entiendo muy bien la materia…

Excusas, excusas, excusas… últimamente se habían vuelto mis mejores aliadas. Cuanto las amaba.

-Hm, ya veo… bueno, primero debes notar que este problema en particular no requiere de fórmulas ni de un arduo desarrollo, sino simplemente de visualizar.

Él comenzó a explicar el ejercicio a la clase conmigo a su lado. Mi trabajo ahí consistía en escribir lo que él me dictaba y terminar de desarrollar el problema para el resto de mis compañeros. Todos hicieron una exclamación cuando vieron que el resultado final era nada más y nada menos que "trece", como yo había previsto. Me gustaría decir que era una coincidencia, pero por supuesto que no lo era. Yo era lista.

- Regrese a su asiento, señorita Haruno –dijo él cuando le devolví el plumón.

- Si – le respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

Me senté con la alegría renovaba al ver la sonrisa de mi amado profesor en los labios, llenos de orgullo. Quizás aparentar ser tonta en ésta clase en particular funcionaba para las demás personas, pero Itachi Uchiha era diferente.

Sip, él era definitivamente único.

Se disculpó con todos, y abandonó la sala de clases informando que no se tardaría más de cinco minutos. Eso me dejó un tanto extrañada pues él jamás había hecho algo así. Debía ser algo muy importante para que se fuera tan repentinamente.

-¡Bien hecho, frentona! – me felicitó Ino cuando estuve junto a ella – A este paso podrías volver a ser la mejor de la clase.

- Gracias Ino – dije restándole importancia.

- Oh, Sakura, tu sabes que lo digo enserio… Desde éste año tus notas en matemáticas han bajado, pero confió en que ya se te pasara.

- Solo te preocupa que mejore para que puedas copiarme en los exámenes, maldita cerda – le dije, desafiándola con una sonrisa.

- ¡Jo! ¡Pero si a mí me va mejor que a ti, frentona!

- ¡Sueña, cerda!

Como la clase estaba metiendo bulla, nadie excepto nuestros amigos se dio cuenta de nuestra típica discusión de "quien es mejor que la otra", así que las dos nos insultábamos despreocupadamente.

-¡Joder, Sakura! ¡No puedo creer que con esa boquita saludes a tu madre! – dijo ella mientras se carcajeaba.

- ¡No te quedas atrás, cerda!... Aunque ésta claro que tu boca no la usas igual que yo.

- ¡Perra!

Ambas nos reíamos estruendosamente, siendo acompañadas por Naruto, Kiba y Ten-Ten, quienes habían estado pendientes de nuestra "discusión" desde el comienzo. Sasuke, Hinata y Shino también escuchaban las idioteces que decíamos, pero eran más… reservados.

Nuestro grupo era amplio, pero no todos estábamos en la misma clase. Como los ocho quedamos juntos en matemáticas, nos reuníamos en la parte trasera de la sala para divertirnos cuando la clase estaba distraída, justo como en estos momentos. Los puestos eran de dos, y estábamos perfectamente alineados para no perdernos de lo que decía alguno de nosotros. Hinata se sentaba con Ten-Ten enfrente de mí y de Ino, Shino estaba con Kiba en la fila adyacente a la nuestra, y Sasuke con Naruto estaban detrás de nosotras.

"_¿Quién crees que tenga las tetas más grandes, Kurenai-sensei o Anko-sensei?"_

"_Si pudieras pedir un deseo, ¿Con quién te acostarías? ¿Sasuke o Naruto?... ¡No Hinata, desmayarse no es una respuesta!"_

"_¿y si se acabara el mundo mañana, qué harías?"_

Los ochos estábamos que explotábamos de la risa con las preguntas que Ino y Naruto hacían sin sentir vergüenza. Hinata, Ten-Ten y yo teníamos mucho cuidado con las respuestas que dábamos, ya que los dos rubios estaban enfocados en hacernos bromas pesadas con ellas.

-¡No te creo nada! – gritó Ino feliz de la vida - ¿Así que prefieres besarle el culo a un perro que a Sasuke? ¡Eres un bobo, Naruto!

- ¡Dices eso porque tú no eres hombre' ttebayo! ¡Por supuesto que prefiero eso antes de besar al Teme!

- ¿Y si fuera una chica? ¿Qué dices, Naruto? ¡Te apuesto a que no te atreves a besar a una chica de ésta sala!

- E-Eh… yo… – Naruto se había sonrojado ante la idea.

- ¡Lo sabía, eres un gay frustrado! – dijo la rubia, consiguiendo que Sasuke y Kiba molestaran a Naruto.

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué voy a conseguir de todas maneras?

- Si lo haces, Ino va a hacer una fiesta en su casa en tu nombre – dijo Ten-ten, siendo apoyada por todos, menos por Ino, quien intentaba bajar las ilusiones.

- Maldición… -dijo Naruto, quien poco a poco comenzaba a sonreír - ¡Esta bien! ¿A quién debo besar?

- ¡Esa es la actitud Naruto! – le felicitó Kiba - ¡Fiesta en lo de Ino esta noche!

- ¡¿QUÉ? – grito mi amiga pasmada ante los júbilos del resto de la clase - ¡Son unos idiotas!

- ¡Muy bien, Naruto! – dije muerta de la risa por el estado caótico de Ino – Entonces tu vas a darle un beso ah… mm…

- ¡… Debes besar a Hinata! – finalizó Ten-ten.

- ¡Si!

- ¿Q-Qué…? – Naruto y Hinata se miraron y ambos enrojecieron completamente.

- Solo hazlo y así tendremos fiesta, dobe – habló Sasuke con los brazos detrás de la cabeza indiferente.

- ¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo! – lentamente todos en el salón comenzaron a unirse a nuestro "juego", incluyéndonos, claro.

- E-Es que yo… ¡AAHH! ¡No sé!, ¿T-Te molesta, H-Hinata-chan? – preguntó Naruto mostrando esa faceta de niño tímido que muy rara vez usa.

- ¿Eh? Yo… es que… no, n-no me molesta, N-Naruto-kun… es por la fiesta…

- ¡Ahí lo tienes Naruto! ¡Dale con todo! – chilló Ino, quien aparentemente había olvidado el detalle de que todo iba a ser en su casa.

Naruto se puso de pie ante los aplausos y chiflidos de todo el curso. Se situó por delante de la mesa de Hinata y tomó el rostro de ella.

-¡Espera, Naruto! – grité antes de la besara – ¡La regla es que duré más de diez segundos!

- ¡¿Qué? – Los dos tortolitos alzaron la voz, claramente apenados.

- ¡Sin quejas, así se juega mi juego! – dije sintiéndome poderosa. Conmigo era todo o nada.

Era tan tierno verlos así de avergonzados, que forjó a mi disfuncional cerebro a recrear la misma imagen conmigo y con mi profesor favorito, ¿Acaso el me besaría por una noble causa? Debía probar esa teoría…

Naruto besó a Hinata dulcemente, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a calentar las cosas. Ella lo sujetaba del cuello y él acariciaba su cabello y sus hombros. Era demasiado sensual ver a esos dos tan concentrados en su trabajo ¡Incluso se pasaron de los diez segundos!

-Bien, bien, bien, Naruto. Creo que ya nos has demostrado a todos que la fiesta se va a hacer, ahora deja que mi amiga pueda respirar.

- Sólo dos segundos más – pidió Naruto con una sonrisa contra los labios de Hinata, ignorando a Ino y al resto de nosotros mientras mandábamos alaridos.

- ¡Vayan a un motel! –gritó alguien de entre la multitud, logrando que finalmente se soltaran.

- ¡Eso si que fue espectáculo damas y caballeros! – grito Kiba – Ahora, ¿Quién será el amable que auspiciara el alcohol? ¿Qué?, ¿Nadie?... vamos chicos, no se peleen.

Nos reímos de la originalidad de Kiba y comenzamos a discutir sobre quien compararía las bebidas. La mayoría votábamos por Sasuke pues tenía mayor acceso las botillerías por verse mayor que nosotros, y otros proponían a Suigetsu, Karin, Neji o Lee, pero nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo.

-¡Basta! – dijo Naruto para callarnos, aún al lado de Hinata.

- A este paso no conseguiremos nada… ¡Ya se!, se me ocurrió una muy buena idea je, je.

- ¿De qué se trata, Kiba? – pregunté distraída.

- Vamos a hacer otra apuesta – explicó con una sonrisa un poco pervertida en el rostro – Pero para eso vamos a necesitar la ayuda de todos, ¿Qué dicen?

- Hm, ¿Una apuesta? ¿De qué tipo?

- Solo les diré si están dispuestos a cooperar – respondió Kiba entre risas.

- Mm, ya que… yo participo – dijo Naruto con seguridad.

- Y-Yo también, Kiba-kun – apoyó Hinata, y junto a ella le siguieron Ten-ten, Shino y Sasuke, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué hay de ustedes, señoritas?

- ¡Bah! – suspiró Ino - Ya estamos fregadas de todas maneras, ¿verdad, frentona? ¡Cuenten conmigo!

- Conmigo también – respondí mientras me apoyaba en la rubia – Ahora, dinos que tenemos que hacer, Kiba.

- Oh, ya verán… – contestó el castaño mientras se ponía de pie sobre la silla - ¡Vírgenes y Sementales del salón número dos, necesito su atención! – gritó Kiba, consiguiendo la atención de la clase – Todos están cordialmente invitados a la fiesta que se dará en casa de Ino Yamanaka ésta noche. Sip, todos ustedes, pero a cambio necesitamos que traigan la mayor cantidad de alcohol que se pueda, ¿Entendido?... Si acceden a eso, uno de nuestros aquí presentes compañeros les hará un baile candente frente a la pizarra ¿Qué les parece?

Sobraba decir que todos nosotros – los ocho, más específicamente - quedamos con la quijada descompuesta por las palabras de Kiba. ¡¿Qué mierda se había fumado?

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué? – gruño Sasuke cuando tuvo a Kiba frente a él.

- ¡Oh, vamos Uchiha, reconoce que es una buena idea!

- ¡Eres un tonto, cara de perro! – le dijo Ino, colérica.

- La verdad no suena nada mal je, je… - comentó Naruto, ganándose el odio general del resto. Menos el de Hinata, claro.

El salón de clases estaba hecho un caos total. Las mujer gritaban el nombre de Sasuke como fanáticas obsesivas, y los hombre hacían algo parecido por Ino y Ten-ten, las favoritas.

Yo estaba muy tranquila pues era muy poco probable - por no decir imposible – que fuera la escogida. Mis anteojos no permitían que vieran mis ojos en su máximo esplendor, y mi larga cabellera rosa causaba extrañeza en vez de atracción, aunque en lo personal a mi me encantaba.

… Pero de una u otra manera yo no era indiferente para ninguno en esa sala, y debido a eso no podía asegurar mi victoria.

Kiba comenzó con las votaciones de quien bailaría a pesar de las múltiples amenazas que recibía por nosotros, consciente de que durante el receso lo asesinaríamos.

Todos los alumnos accedieron a llevar las bebidas a penas él se puso frente a la clase, así que por desgracia ya no había vuelta atrás. Kiba inició con Naruto y Hinata, pero como todos seguían enternecidos por la escena que habían montado, no fueron elegidos. Ten-ten, Shino y Kiba tampoco lograron una mayoría de votos, así que suspiraron aliviados dejándonos a Ino, Sasuke y a mí en problemas.

"_No son tan brutos como paro no votar por Ino… ¿cierto? ¡Shanaroo! ¡Ojala salga ella! ¡¿Por qué se pusieron tan exigentes de la noche a la mañana?_" me preguntaba nerviosa. Sasuke estaba serio, como de costumbre, e Ino casi se mordía las uñas a mi lado. En el peor de los casos tampoco era la gran cosa, ¿verdad?, es decir, solo es un puto bailecito y sería…

-Ha llegado el momento tan ansiado, señoritas… ¡Alcen sus manos por Sasuke Uchiha! – gritó Kiba, impresionado por que todas las mujeres de la sala levantaran sus brazos en señal de aprobación, incluyéndonos a Ino y a mi persona. Mejor su reputación que la nuestra.

- Bajen sus manos – nos dijo Sasuke tétricamente a mi amiga y a mí, logrando que me recorriera un escalofrió.

- 11, 12, 13… Sakura, Ino ¿Ustedes no habían votado por Sasuke? – preguntó Kiba.

- No – respondió el moreno por nosotras.

- Mm, pues creo que entonces no serás tú, Uchiha. Tienen que ser por mínimo 15 personas para cumplir con la mitad de la clase ¡Te salvaste!

- Hm – Sasuke bufó con una sonrisa ladina en su boca, satisfecho. Las mujeres se lamentaban sonoramente por haber perdido, pero no había mucho que hacer por ellas, ya que el salón estaba formado por hombres en su generalidad.

Puta sea mi suerte.

-Pues, que lastima… ¡Continuemos! – animó Kiba mientras nos tomaba a Ino y a mí de la mano para arrastrarnos hasta la pizarra con ayuda de Naruto – De éste lado, con cincuenta y seis… ¡Eh, Ino! ¡No me golpees, era broma! ¡No diré cuanto pesas!... con calma Sakura, tampoco diré cuanto pesas tú… ustedes dos son peligrosas, mujeres – Se quejaba el castaño por los codazos que mi amiga rubia y yo le proporcionábamos.

- ¡Vamos, será divertido! – exclamó Naruto mientras regresaba a su puesto junto a Sasuke. Tuvo suerte de estar lejos o si no le lanzaba el borrador en toda la cara.

- Bueno, recapitulando… Levanten las manos si quieren que sea Ino quien baile – pidió Kiba, quien se había sentado sobre la mesa del profesor y comenzaba a contar – 8, 9, 10… ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que Ino se va a salvar!

Me horroricé cuando vi que solo algunos habían votado por mi amiga ¡¿Qué mierda les pasaba? ¡¿Acaso no veían lo sensual y dotada que era ella? ¡Shanarooo!

-Entonces, ¿Quieren que Sakura nos enseñe como se mueve el cuerpo? ¡Vamos! ¡Levanten las manos para nuestra chica estrambótica!

Casi me desmallé de la vergüenza cuando vi que todos los hombres – sin excepción – señalaban mi cuerpo. Yo por acto reflejo comencé a reír, pero estaba lejos de estar feliz.

Comencé a desesperarme cuando Ten-ten, Naruto, Sasuke y todos se unían a la votación ¡Incluso Hinata estaba apoyándolos, y la perra de Ino! ¡Me las iba a pagar!

-El pueblo ha hablado, Sakura! – dijo Kiba sonriente – Ahora, ¡Te apuesto a que no te atreves a bailar frente a todos!

- Están bromeando, ¿verdad? – me carcajeé - ¿Qué pasa si me niego, eh?

- ¡Pues la fiesta de ésta noche se cancela, frentona! – habló Ino. Jodida cerda.

- No querrás ser una aguafiestas, Sakura, ¿O sí?

¡Tonto Sasuke con su tonto poder de control femenino!... ¡NO!, ¡Malditos Uchihas con su maldita capacidad de alterar hormonas ajenas!

Estaba jodida. No quería arruinarle la noche a nadie, pero definitivamente no quería hacer algo así.

Me la iban a pagar… ya aprenderían que con Sakura Haruno no se metía nadie.

Me obligué a mi misma a dejar de actuar como la alumna dulce y brillante y me dispuse a sacar el valor que tanto me caracterizaba. Aunque claro, para esas ocasiones yo debía tener algo de alcohol en las venas y no vestir de colegiala.

-Idiotas… -susurré para que Kiba e Ino escucharan - ¡Al carajo! ¡Pongan música!

Comenzaron a aplaudirme y a chiflarme. Los más atrevidos me ponían nombre artísticos como "Sakura, la fresa salvaje", "La gatita Haruno" y "La sabrosa de rosa", a lo que yo solo respondía con risas. Tenía que admitir que eran creativos.

Me saqué las gafas y le pedí a Hinata que las cuidara, y también me solté el cabello, dándole razones a mis nuevos apodos.

Estaba nerviosa, y por un momento los nervios me jugaron chueco, pero pude dominarlos. En vez de ir al frente de la sala como habían dicho, yo me posicioné en la parte de atrás, lo más alejada de la puerta de entrada. Shino y Kiba acomodaron las mesas de forma que yo pudiera moverme con facilidad y me subí. Puse mis manos en las caderas y me di vuelta para hacer una gran "entrada" apenas comenzara la canción. Y así empezamos…

_I know you want me… _

_I made it obvious that I want you too…_

¡No sabía qué rayos hacer! Al principio fue sencillo, pero apenas me giré para enfrentar a "mi" público, entre en pánico. Estaba segura que me parecía a un perrito con distemper en vez de una bailarina sensual, por no decir erótica. ¡DIABLOS!

… Y cuando menos lo esperé, la inspiración nació.

Mi apetecido profesor había regresado.

… _Here's the situation been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do…_

Me miraba sorprendido, y yo no lo culpaba ni lo criticaba, ¿Quién podría? Pues era un espectador más de mi espectáculo. Pero había algo que lo diferenciaba de los demás… mis movimientos eran solo para él. Era inevitable. Estaba enferma por él.

Lentamente me saqué la corbata de mi uniforme sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos.

¿Mencioné alguna vez lo enloquecida que me ponía su presencia? Bueno, ahora se haría la idea.

Mis compañeros ni cuenta se habían dado, y lo agradecía. Desordené mi cabello acorde al ritmo, cantaba la canción en las partes que me sabía y lentamente fui desabrochando mi blusa, atenta a las reacciones de mi querido profesor Uchiha.

Pasé la lengua sensualmente mis labios y canté una parte de la canción, que por esas misteriosas razones del milagroso destino, coincidía conmigo.

_You know my motivation_

_Giving my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude…_

_¡But tonight I'm loving you!_

Me sentía libre, enérgica… bella. Mis amigos animándome a continuar, los hombres gritando mi nombre y mis compañeras cantando la canción… aunque no faltaban las envidiosas por supuesto.

Pero lo que más me gustaba era verlo a él, ahí. No me sonreía como los demás, pero no me importaba. No gritaba como deseaba que lo hiciera, pero no era necesario, pues bastaba con mirarme. No se acercaba, pero en la distancia yo lo amaba. Lo deseábamos ambos.

No le era indiferente, lo sabía, y por eso me aprovechaba de él.

Mi blusa cayó al suelo y mi juego se tornaba cada vez más divertido. Mis manos, mis labios, mis ojos, mi cuerpo en general era una expresión libre de mis emociones. Sabía que estaba mal, y entendía bien las consecuencias… tal vez por eso me gustaba tanto.

Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno tiene un final.

-¡Bájese de la mesa, señorita Haruno!

Fue como un balde de agua fría para mi, y por la cara de mis compañeros de clases, supuse que también para ellos. La directora del instituto, Tsunade Senju, me miraba con la cara roja y los ojos abiertos.

… ¿Era necesario mencionar que también era mi madrina?... Oh santa mierda…

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¡Cúbrete, Sakura, por Dios! – gritó ella mientras se acercaba a mi improvisado escenario, y por ende, a mí.

- Y-Yo… - No sabía que decir. Casi me pongo a llorar si no fuera a que la dignidad que me quedaba se había puesto a mi favor.

- ¡Vieja! ¡No le grites así, no fue su culpa!

- ¡No me digas vieja, Naruto! ¡Explícame que está ocurriendo!

Naruto palideció del miedo a mi lado, pero aún así insistió en defenderme. Hinata, Ten-ten, Ino, Kiba, Shino, e incluso Sasuke quisieron decir algo, pero la dura verdad era que no tenían nada que decir. Estaba jo-di-da con todas sus letras.

-Ahora entiendo a que se refería, Itachi-san… - bufó mi madrina, mirándome reprobatoriamente mientras terminada de acomodar mi corbata – Entonces lo dejaré en sus manos.

- Haré lo que pueda – dijo él, convirtiéndose en mi punto de atención nuevamente.

- Hm, bien… Sakura – me llamó con una seriedad poco usual usada para mí – Desde hoy te quedaras castigada en el instituto cada tarde después de clases. No acepto discusiones, y el tiempo será indefinido hasta que tu comportamiento me haga cambiar de opinión. El resto de ustedes tendrá una reprimenda también… no se libraran de ésta mocosos – dijo mirando a mis amigos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No hagas eso vieja!

- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así, desgraciado! ¡Tu castigo comienza ahora mismo, así que ve a limpiar los baños! ¡Deprisa, Naruto!

- ¡Eres lo peor' ttebayo!

Justo cuando mi vida no podía ser más miserable, un rayito de alegría me llegó e hizo sonar el timbre para dar por terminadas las clases. Las chicas y yo salimos como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta ante la atenta mirada de mi madrina, el profesor y mis compañeros.

A veces no eran necesarias las palabras para que las amigas se entendieran.

Nos saltamos la clase que seguía y nos quedamos en las chanchas del instituto, mirando el cielo. Naruto se nos unió un rato mientras se tomaba un descanso después de limpiar los baños. Al parecer estaban tan asquerosos que lo habían dejado traumatizado…

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora? De seguro mi madrina ya había llamado a mis padres, y regresar a casa iba a ser muy molesto.

Eran alrededor de las cinco y media y las clases se dieron por finalizadas en todo el edificio. No quería irme y dejar a mis amigos, pero iba a ser peor si no regresaba al aula número dos para cumplir con lo que me habían dispuesto.

Los chicos me dieron palabras de apoyo y se disculparon incontables veces por lo que sucedió, a lo que yo los confortaba diciéndoles que no fue su responsabilidad, sino mía.

… Lo que olvidé comentarles es que no me arrepentía en lo absoluto… para nada.

Llegué y entré. Todos los pasillos y salones estaban desocupados, y en medio de todas las mesas pude notar unas cuantas hojas. Me acerqué y noté que eran guías de ejercicios de matemática con mi nombre en ellas.

Escritas por su mano…

Como quería ver el atardecer que estaba próximo a través de la ventana, me trasladé hasta allá y comencé a trabajar. Pronto serían las seis y el hermoso cielo anaranjado sería mi mejor compañía.

El ruido de la puerta deslizándose me distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo y admito que casi se paró mi corazón cuando lo vi apoyado contra la misma, con esos enormes y calculadores ojos negros sobre mí. Por dentro, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, pero mi cara reflejaba todo lo contrario… tenía una fina línea en los labios, los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración tranquila, normal.

Todos estos sentimientos inestables parecían ser superficiales. Yo era débil por él.

De a poco la risa comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, pero no la dejé salir. Cada intento y cada falla por acercarme a él eran absurdos, pero sus intentos por hacer lo mismo conmigo me causaban gracia, ¿Acaso sabía que si me lo pedía yo le daría todo?

-_Sakura… _

-_Itachi…_

Una sonrisa torcida se extendió por su mejilla derecha, dejándome atontada… la travesura al parecer aún no acababa…

-No sé qué intentas, pero veo que no te has dado cuenta… ¿Acaso crees qué puedo creerte? No soy tan tonto, entiende ya.

- Lo sé, pero él que no entiende eres tu… juegue contigo. Fue divertido.

Salió de mi boca con una sonrisa sencilla. No sé en qué momento nuestra relación alumno-profesor perdió jerarquía, pero al demonio con eso.

Recordé la primera vez que lo conocí. Sasuke nunca supo el daño o la bendición que me otorgó cuando me presentó a su hermano mayor en una de las tantas tardes en su casa, y dudo mucho que se imagine algo así de todas maneras.

Yo tenía trece años en aquel entonces, e Itachi tenía dieciocho.

Él era profesor, y además no tenía mi edad y mentalidad, pero eso jamás fue un impedimento para mi traviesa cabeza. Solo era Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo.

-Hm, ¿Eso cree, señorita Haruno? – preguntó mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el pupitre y me miraba a la cara, serio.

- Las denominaciones y la erudición son cosas tontas, así que déjalas para cuando ya no esté aquí… _Itachi-kun…_

De un solo movimiento él alejó la mesa que nos separaba y me tomó. Por instinto me alejé, pero no sirvió de todas maneras, pues en menos de un segundo estaba en el suelo atrapada por sus manos, a su merced.

- Es una y otra vez la misma historia… ya no puedo soportarlo, ¿Y tú dices qué juegas conmigo? – Itachi rió de forma ronca – Date cuanta, _Sakura… _ soy yo el que se distrae contigo.

Los dedos de Itachi acariciaron mi mejilla y se detuvieron en mi boca, rozándola.

-… Pero es tan divertido utilizarte, casi un arte. Cuando me miras, cuando me hablas, cuando repruebas mis exámenes... todo. Atormentarte hace que me sienta realmente bien.

Abrí los ojos ante lo que decía. Todo era tan cierto que me estaba quitando la respiración ¿Yo el juguete? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba…

Todo lo que sentía era tan excitante, y tal vez por eso tenía miedo de comenzar con algo, pues sabía que ya no me iba a detener. Desconocía que era, pero quería que lo hiciera deprisa: que me besa, me tocara y me deseara, ya que después de lograrlo, tendría que escapar. Nuestro juego se habría acabado…

Pero a esas alturas del partido, quizás aún podía convertirlo en mi muñeco.

-… ¿Y qué estas esperando? Yo sé lo que sientes por mí, así que me aprovecharé de eso.

Itachi me miraba intrigado, anhelante. Su rostro se acercó al mío y casi podía percibir la rapidez de su corazón contra su pecho, cubierto por esa odiosa camisa negra. Estiré mi mano y agarré su corbata, deshaciéndola en el acto.

- Ni siquiera pienses en huir, Sakura. Recuerda que estas castigada.

- Solo comienza de una vez – le ordené.

Su boca aprisionó la mía en un beso demandante, el cual correspondí gustosa de la vida. Era magnifico: la suavidad de sus labios, el calor de su lengua, los movimientos continuos y delicados. Todo.

Un ruido hizo que cortara el beso, pero yo lo sujeté de la camisa, importándome un comino lo que pudiese haber sido.

-Espera, Sakura, ese ruido…

- No me interesa, por favor… Quiero que me hagas gritar, o llorar… haz que te adore más.

- Esto es peligroso – dijo con la voz áspera mientras hundía su rostro en mi cabello.

- ¿Y? Ya llegaste hasta aquí, ya no te puedes marchar… éste es MI juego.

- Tu no pones las reglas – dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello, tocando mi abdomen bajo la blusa del colegio.

- Inténtalo otra vez o todas las que quieras… yo siempre ganaré, Itachi-kun.

- Sakura… –susurró en mi oído, haciéndome gemir – te manipularé, desde ahora serás mía.

- I-Itachi…

Su boca exigía todo de mí, desde mi aliento hasta mis gemidos. Se sentó en el suelo y me puso sobre él, sin separar nuestros labios. Tocaba mi cuerpo sin detenerse, comenzando con mis brazos y mis hombros, y después se entretuvo en mis piernas, subiendo y bajando mi falda.

-Tócame, _Itachi-kun… -_ supliqué, marcando su nombre con la voz ronca por toda mi excitación.

- Hm…

No se hizo de rogar y en menos de lo que creí posible me quedé sin blusa, cubierta únicamente por mi falda y mi corpiño. Yo sujetaba su camisa desesperada por quitarla y poder acariciar ese torso que me volvía demente.

Se detuvo repentinamente y se levantó del suelo conmigo en brazos, haciendo que mis piernas se enredaran en sus caderas. Podía sentir esa parte que de su masculinidad tan dura contra mi cuerpo que sin darme cuanta había comenzado a sonrojarme. Me puso encima de la primera mesa que estaba próxima a nosotros y me sujetó por la cintura, moldeando mis curvas. Me besa frenéticamente y gruñía contra mi piel, enloqueciéndome de pies a cabeza.

Cuando por fin pude desabotonar el último botón de su camisa empecé a tocar cada cuadradito que formaba su abdomen y a rodear su espalda. Su respiración estaba acelerada y la mía le hacía la competencia, pero yo no tenía planeado ceder.

Me tocaba los senos por sobre la tela de mi corpiño, haciéndome gemir como nunca en mi vida. Pellizcaba mi pezón derecho con maestría mientras deslizaba su mano hasta mi trasero y aprisionaba mis nalgas. Estaba condenada.

Se separó un poco de mi, se quitó el cinturón y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón ante mi atenta mirada. Mis ojos observaban cada parte de piel que él exponía: las largas y fornidas piernas, los gruesos brazos y el pecaminoso pecho. Yo tampoco perdí el tiempo y me quité mi falda y mi corpiño, pero decidí dejarle las bragas a Itachi… de seguro lo disfrutaría más que yo.

-Diablo, Sakura… eres tan bella – dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, causando que me cohibiera y cubriera mis senos – No, déjame verte, cerezo.

- Bésame, Itachi…

- No lo haré hasta que me lo ruegues – ronroneó mientras abría mis piernas y tocaba mis muslos interiores, sin llegar hasta mi entrepierna.

Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo en ellos, oscurecidos por la excitación, y sus labios estaban rojos por los intensos besos que nos dábamos. Sus manos sobre mi cuerpo creaban una llamarada que nunca había sentido antes, haciendo que me sintiera como la virgen que ya no era.

Era lo más cercano al cielo que había estado.

-P-Por favor… tómame, Itachi… te deseo dentro de mí.

En ese momento, dos de sus dedos se metieron en mi vagina e hicieron que me retorciera de placer. Se movían dentro y fuera, con una velocidad perfecta y sin brutalidad, acercándose cada vez más a mi orgasmo.

Estiré mi mano sin pudor y acaricié su miembro sobre sus bóxers negros, haciéndolo gruñir como un animal. Estaba tan duro que me sorprendió que no me hubiese penetrado todavía. Jugué un rato con el elástico de su ropa interior mientras él aceleraba el ritmo de sus dedos, hasta que llegó el punto en que no pude soportarlo más y curvé mi espalda vencida por la explosión de sensaciones que me estremecían.

Miré a Itachi y vi como lamía sus dedos sin despegar su vista de la mía, volviendo a excitarme. Me bajé de la mesa y de un solo tirón le deslicé los bóxers hasta los tobillos, dejando frente a mí lo que tanto deseaba y necesitaba.

Quería probarlo y extasiarme con la grandeza y el calor que esa parte de su cuerpo transmitía, pero me levantó y me besó los labios sin dejarme protestar. Tocó mis senos otra vez con una mano, y con la otra me levantó por el trasero, para luego estamparme contra la pared que estaba al final del aula y subirme lo suficiente para poder lamer mis duros pezones, haciéndome suspirar del placer. Enredé mis dedos en su largo y hermoso cabello negro, fascinada con su suavidad. Lo tironeé de vez en cuando para intentar controlar alguna pieza de mi organismo, logrando que Itachi volviera a mirarme, y así poder apreciar mi propio reflejo en sus ojos negros.

Me veía tan desesperada como me sentía, o incluso un poco menos pues nada se comparaba a la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mi cuerpo. Lo besé introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca y él me correspondió, ambos gimiendo conformes.

Su pene comenzó a rozar con mi vagina y de un segundo para otro estuvo unido a mí. Gritamos roncamente y después suspiramos por lo bien que se sentía, siempre mirándonos. Decíamos cosas incoherentes y gruñíamos como verdaderas fiera a medida que la velocidad y el calor aumentaban. Mi corazón era un nudo de emociones, las cuales no quería terminar por nada.

Mi cuerpo ya no pesaba y todo lo ajenos a nosotros había perdido total importancia. Éramos él y yo, nadie más.

-¡Voy a correrme! Ah… ¡No soporto más, Itachi-kun! – grité fuera de mi misma, enterrando mis uñas en sus hombros.

-S-Sakura… ¡Oh, diablos! – su último gemido fue grave y sonoro, pero no se comparó con el gran alarido que dejé escapar desde el fondo de mi alma.

Habíamos llegado juntos al orgasmo, y no pudo haber sido más perfecto.

Él aún me sujetaba entre sus brazos contra la pared, acomodando su cabeza en el espacio que había entre mi hombro derecho y mi cuello. Yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya y cerré mis ojos, sonriendo por lo feliz que me sentía. Itachi besó mi hombro tan suavemente que por un instante creía haberlo imaginado, pero al repetir la acción pude convencerme de que todo era real: Él, yo, nosotros…

Me bajó hasta que toqué el suelo, pero a pesar de eso no me soltó. Como me superaba por más de una cabeza, tuve que levantar mucho el rostro para mirarlo.

-Me vuelves loco, Sakura… - me confesó con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, provocando el calor en mis mejillas – No sabes lo tentadora que eres…

- Eres tú quien me tiene en sus manos, Itachi-kun… Y-Yo quiero que sepas q-que…

- Shhh – me silenció con un beso en la frente –No digas nada…

- P-Pero yo… - ansié decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero con cada intento él me detenía, como si no quisiera escucharlo…

Quería explotar en su abrazo, así que dejé que me rodeara y me diera todo lo que su cuerpo podía otorgarme. Comencé a dudar sobre si debía decírselo, es decir… ¿Qué pasaba si no sentía lo mismo?, ¿Y si en efecto todo esto no era más que un obsesivo juego?... Entonces, ¿Quién había jugado con quién?

No le iba a dar la satisfacción de nombrarse triunfador sobre esto, eso no… Itachi me iba a escuchar y me iba a responder. Si sus sentimientos no eran los mismos, ¡Al diablo con eso! Yo no iba a detenerme ahora que disfrutaba tanto lo que hacía conmigo. Eso haría todo más entretenido…

-¿Qué ocurre, Itachi-kun? – pregunté con voz infantil mientras me separaba bruscamente de él y recogía mi ropa - ¿Acaso eso ha sido todo?

Le di la espalda y me puse mis bragas, ignorando lo que hacía a mi reverso.

-Mírame – me ordenó. Su aliento cálido chocó contra mis hombros desnudos, haciéndome temblar, pero yo continué vistiéndome.

- Itachi-kun… deberías saber que no puedo contenerme, así que no intentes escapar o esconderte de mí, pues voy a encontrarte.

- Mírame, Sakura…

Me quedé ahí en mi lugar esperando que me hablara, más todo fue en vano pues las manos de Itachi me giraron con fuerza – pero sin llegar a lastimarme – y me sujetaron el rostro con firmeza.

-No me importa qué edad tengas, o si eres mi estudiante, ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera me molesta el hecho de perder mi trabajo o mi reputación… nada va a tener importancia si me besas ahora, cerezo – su mano acarició mi mejilla limpiando la lágrima que deje caer.

Lo amaba, estaba segura. No podía imaginarme vivir sin él ahora que lo tenía frente a mí, correspondiendo lo que sentía. Besé sus labios con todo el amor que podía transmitir y me dejé abrazar por él de nuevo.

Yo quería llegar al cielo solamente entre sus brazos…

-Te amo, Itachi Uchiha – susurré completamente nerviosa.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Sakura Haruno.

Nuestra guerra de lenguas retomó su marcha, dejando que el hermoso moreno dominara la situación. Sentí sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo otra vez, y yo por inercia comencé a tocar el suyo.

-Sakura, mi amor… es tarde…

- Te advertí que no me iba a contener, _mi amor… _

Decirlo era la máxima alegría y satisfacción que había logrado en mi corta vida, pero escucharlo decir por él era cien mil veces mejor, sin duda alguna.

-Esta anocheciendo, no quiero que te metas en problemas – dijo contra mi boca, logrando que me alejara unos centímetros de él.

- ¿Y?, ¿Acaso está mal?... yo quiero un poco más, así que… ¿Por qué no repetimos?

Mi vocecita fue lo que aparentemente terminó por quebrar la voluntad de Itachi, ya que apenas pregunté lo último, él se lanzó contra mi boca y me quitó la blusa que en algún minuto intenté ponerme.

-¿Estás listo ya? – me burle mientras ayudaba a arrancar mi ropa.

- Hm, si intentas quejarte te juro que te haré callar, pequeño cerezo… O puede ser, tal vez, ¿Te has vuelto a asustar _mi amor_?

Acarició mi clítoris sin deparar en tiempo, haciéndome clamar su nombre.

-¡Ah, Itachi-kun!… no te detengas…

- Solo estamos empezando… Prepárate, "fresa salvaje"

Nos reíamos, nos besábamos, nos tocábamos y nos deseábamos. Simplemente nos amábamos.

El atardecer había llegado a su fin cuando Itachi y yo volvimos a hacer el amor, y la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor cuando él y yo nos agotamos por completo. Me dolía caminar, y se lo dije, pero el sonrió con arrogancia y me cargó en brazos hasta su auto para llevarme a casa.

Me dejó en el umbral de la puerta, con la promesa de hablar con mis padres dentro de la semana sobre lo "nuestro" y sobre que me amaría esa noche y las que siguieran.

-Te veo mañana, entonces… -me dijo con una bella sonrisa en los labios.

- Si, te amo – me sonrojé al decirlo, aunque había valido la pena ya que las mejillas de Itachi también se había teñido de rosa, intentando disimularlo girando el rostro.

- Duerme bien, y toma un antiinflamatorio si te sigue doliendo, Sakura.

Me dio la espalda para marcharse mientras se reía de mi cara. De seguro le hacía la competencia a Hinata o a un tomate. Vi su ancha espalda, su largo y sedoso cabello y su mano agitándose en el aire en señal de despedida, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar esa noche.

Aunque había algo que aún me faltaba por saber…

-¡Espera! – grité mientras daba un paso hacia él, pero las piernas me fallaron.

- ¿Estás bien, mi amor? – me preguntó preocupado mientras me sujetaba.

- Si, je, je… lo siento – me disculpé sintiéndome el ser humano más torpe del mundo, aunque yo tenía una muy buena razón para ello – Itachi-kun, dime… ¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando me viste bailando en clases?

- Eh? Ah, eso… es que te veías muy graciosa – contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero su cara cambió cuando fruncí el ceño – No es lo que piensas, cerezo… es que al comienzo parecías un pez recién sacado del agua. Una Inocente principiante – se mofó de mi – Pero después, cuando comenzaste a quitarte la blusa… no pude dejar de mirarte. Estaba loco por ti.

- ¿E-Enserio…? No te pareció, ya sabes, tonto…

- Es imposible que la aclamada "fresa salvaje" se sienta temerosa – sonrió, mostrando sus bellos y blancos dientes – Admito que tus nombre artísticos me gustaron mucho, sobre todo ese.

- Hm, solo puedes decirlos cuando estés conmigo, Itachi-kun – le dije sonrojada.

- Sakura… respóndeme esto, ¿Realmente nunca te habías dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti?

Lo había dicho tan seriamente que me asusté por lo que pensaba.

Recordé cuando era más joven y él me ayudaba con las tareas cuando estaba en casa con Sasuke, también cuando me iba a dejar a mi casa en su auto cuando se me hacía tarde. Hubo incluso una vez - justo antes de que se convirtiera en mi profesor – en que él me había regalado una flor mientras pasaba por su casa, pero ese día coincidía con mi cumpleaños, así que no me quise dar ilusiones.

¡Claro que me hice esperanzas! Por eso me arriesgué cada día desde que comenzó el año escolar por hacerme notar, ya sea bien o mal, pero lo intenté.

Porque yo quería a Itachi… desde que lo conocí yo lo deseé para mí.

-Siempre quise hacerme creer que te gustaba tanto como tú me gustabas a mí, Itachi-kun… Pero hasta hoy, no me había dado cuenta.

- Ya veo… ahora lo sabes, cerezo – me acarició la mejilla y me dio la espalda para marcharse de una vez por todas - ¡Eres un desastre, Sakura Haruno! ¡Siempre te he amado y no lo habías notado! – gritó, y yo me preocupé porque mis padres escucharan.

- Tal vez sea como dices, Itachi-kun, ¡Pero jamás olvides que soy el desastre que puede hacerte feliz!

¡Que me oiga Madonna, el Papa o el otro lado del planeta! ¡No importaba! ¡Era mi corazón el que me ponía tonta!

Cerré la puerta cuando vi su carro perderse en la callé y subí a mi habitación. Mis padres estaban dormidos cuando llegué, así que supuse que la charla sobre mi conducta sería otro día. Hubiese preferido que fuese de inmediato, pero que se le va a hacer…

Me había olvidado de la fiesta de Ino, pero al carajo con eso.

¡Mi vida era genial!

A la mañana siguiente apenas interactué con mis padres para evitar cualquier momento incomodo antes de ir a clases, pero tuve la necesidad de pedirle a mi madre una pastilla para el dolor muscular con la escusa de que en clase de deportes me habían "golpeado". Me la dio sin preguntar nada ni mirarme raro, así que supuse que todavía no le habían dicho sobre mi bailecito en clases. ¡Bendita sea mi tía Tsunade!

Me fui en taxi a clases ya que era incapaz de moverme mucho, y una vez ahí me topé a Ino, quien me miraba con una cara de preocupación extremo.

"_¿Pero qué le pasa?" _ me pregunté cuando comenzó a correr hacia mí.

-Sakura, a que no te imaginas el rumor que está corriendo por el instituto – me dijo viviblemente preocupada.

"_¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Se enteraron de que Itachi-kun y yo…? ¡NOO!_

-¡¿Qué es lo qué sabes Ino? – le pregunté aterrada.

- Calma, calma, frentona… exageré un poco, no es sobre ti je, je…

- Gracias Alá… - suspiré sonoramente, haciendo que Ino me mirara entre divertida y confusa.

- Ven, te explico en el camino a clases. Naruto y Hinata me contaron a mí, pero al parecer es un escándalo global dentro de los alumnos – se aferró a mi brazo y nos pusimos a andar al salón.

- Ya escúpelo, me tienes ansiosa. Le sonreí para animarla.

- Todo comenzó anoche, en la fiesta a la cual no fuiste por razones "x" y que me explicaras detalladamente más tarde, ¡Hum! – me riñó de forma cómica – Pero, como sea… ¡Veras! Al parecer una de las chicas del salón, esa que se llama Matsuri, ayer se quedó hasta tarde en el instituto por estar en una comitiva de deportes… ¡Y ella vio a dos personas HACIENDOLO en nuestra aula! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?

- Jesús, mátame ahora… - susurré para mí misma mientras mi amiga seguía echándole leña al fuego.

- ¡Es increíble, frentona! Es decir, yo sabía que éste lugar era un misterio después de que nos marchamos, pero llegar a esos límites… Oe, espera un momento… - Ino se detuvo, y junto a ella lo hice yo. Estaba pensando algo, su cara me lo decía, y eso definitivamente no era bueno - ¿Qué tú no te quedaste ayer en el salón por tu castigo?

- E-Eh, yo s-solo… - mis mejillas se calentaron y no pude sostenerle la mirada ¡¿Qué mierda iba a inventar ahora!

- Sakura, no me digas que tu…

- ¡Claro que no, cerda!... Y-yo ayer… veras, ayer no pude quedarme en mi castigo – comencé a decir tan rápido que apenas me entendía – Es que me sentía mal, así que me corrí de la suspensión, si, ¡eso pasó!

- ¿Uh? Bueno, no te pongas así, yo no digo que hayas sido tu mojigata – ella se rió estruendosamente y yo me relajé.

Ahora sabía a qué se debió ese ruido mientras Itachi y yo lo estábamos haciéndolo…

Llegamos a la sala y yo no pude evitar mirar ESA mesa sin morirme de los nervios.

Todos hablaban de eso, comentando diversas teorías.

"_Eran dos alumnas y un profesor"_

"_Eran profesores calientes"_

"… _Era una orgía entre maestros"_

No sabía cual me repugnaba y aliviaba más…

La clase de matemáticas comenzó cuando Itachi pasó por la puerta y se sentó en su silla. Las alumnas babeaban por él, incluyéndome por supuesto. Todas amábamos a un Uchiha, no importaba cual…

No dejamos de mandarnos miradas discretas durante toda la hora, cada uno a su manera. Los rumores sobre la gran sesión de sexo no acababan, pero ya no me molestaba ni me preocupaban. De hecho me excitaban.

… Y sabía que a él también…

Cuando tocó el timbre para salir de clases su voz me detuvo.

-Su castigo aún no termina, _señorita Haruno_… - comentó sin despegar los ojos de unas hojas que leía.

- El suyo tampoco, _profesor Uchiha… -_respondí después de asegurarme de que nadie más oía.

- ¿Eh? Ah, ya veo... – susurró sensualmente desde su puesto.

Me fui con una sonrisa en los labios cuando Itachi me guiño el ojo antes de salir.

Nadie nos había descubierto y tampoco nadie lo haría pronto.

Este era nuestro juego, y solo nos pertenecía a ambos.

Era extraño.

Era enfermizo.

… Y por sobre todo, era excitante.

Éramos mi profesor y yo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Eso ha sido todo, damas y caballeros.

Se que es medio confuso en algunas partes, así que si desean alguna aclaración, se las daré sin ningun inconveniente :)

Como prometí, aquí les dejo los links de las dos canciones que escuché para el fic: (Deben poner www. youtube, ustedes mismos... fanfiction no me deja ¬¬)

.com/watch?v=OPhWoYufHso

.com/watch?v=tqP6KNjNKmM&feature=related

Están en español, y la razón de como las escuché estaban dentro del fic ;) jajaja intenten adivinar como!

Cuídense y hasta la proxima.

**Quejas y tomatazos son aptos desde ahora, cambio y fuera.**

**.**

**.**

10 / abril / 2012.-

22:33 pm.


End file.
